Disney Mash
by Miisakee
Summary: Basically a parody of LOTR to Disney songs.


**Hello, hello, hello, I am back! This time with my crazy friend and a parody of Lord of the Rings to Disney songs. **

**I hope you enjoy this and REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer = I do not own LOTR; those rights go to whoever owns them. I also don't own the songs or anything else vaguely recognisable. **

_Crazy friend AN: Hello sane people! Welcome back to another sane story written by sane people at sane story central. I thought of it of course (Only kidding, Mah sane friend did.) as I'm a total genius... Anyway, calm down, and get ready for another sane production!_

Me: This isn't supposed to be sane, remember!

CF: (Whispers) Shush! Don't give it away! (Normal) Of course it's sane (worried grin)

Me: (Looks completely confused.) OOKKKAAAYYY! Anyway, we will attempt to be organised and update every other Thursday and maybe even more often. Not that we are organised but anyway...

Aragorn: Hurry up! I'm on a tight schedule! I'm due to kill some orcs at 2:40pm, and then after that I have to get 'ome for tea, or else the missus will kill meh!

Me: Don't worry; we are the narrators so we can bring you back to life! Especially since we wish to put you in our story!

Eustace: Is this the British consul? At last, now there are these insane hooligans, who have kidnapped me, and forced me onto a slave galley, with a rat for a companion, and-

Me: Hey you're not supposed to be here, this is a private conversation between me, my CF and our Middle Earthen characters!

Caspian: Eustace! Wrong film!

Eustace: (Looking embarrassed) Oh, erm, sorry everyone, I'll just be off then...

He hurries away in fear and embarrassment before running into a fearsome looking Gimli who, very angry because of him running into him, raises his axe. Eustace screams, Legolas intervenes and Eustace runs away again. Caspian gazes after him and then leaves himself.

We start our argument again but then all readers yell,

GET ON WITH IT!

Me: OK, OK. Jeez, you would think we were keeping them from reading the story.

Anyway, on with the story!

Eowyn stood glaring at her bedside mirror.

"Mirror, Mirror, by my bed, who is the fairest girl in Middle Earth! "

"Well it's definitely not you, ya walkin' headache!"

"What, who could be fairer than me!" gasped Eowyn.

"..."

"Well?"

"What, were you talking to me?"

"YES!"

"Oh, sorry, it's just your question has to be in the form of a rhyme!"

"ARGHHH! FINE! Erm...Mirror, mirror that I see, who can be fairer than me!"

"Well, that pretty elf Arwen for starters!"

Eowyn's eyes narrowed.

"What! How can that be?"

"Your question has to be in rhyme remember!

"GRRR! MIRROR, MIRROR, HOW CAN THIS BE! HOW CAN ARWEN BE PRETTIER THAN ME! THERE HAPPY NOW!"

"Well she doesn't shout so much for starters and she has a much prettier voice for another!"

"Mirror, how would I go about stealing someone's voice?"

"Well, we could start by talking in **rhyme**, like we agreed!"

"Or, I could smash you to pieces!"

"Oh, erm, you want to know how to steal someone's voice! Why didn't you say so! Hee hee."

Meanwhile back in Rivendell, Aragorn was talking to Arwen about the use of kitchen utensils in the middle of a battle.

"But I merely wished to make you some double chocolate cookies!" pleaded Arwen.

"Except normally, one wouldn't do it in front of a load of orcs, couldn't you have at least gone inside. Besides, I don't think the orcs will have heard of technology,"

Arwen pouted.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow at Arwen's childish pout.

"I never would have thought of you as a stubborn child, Arwen." He said in amusement.

Arwen scowled at him.

"Idiot," she snapped.

Aragorn as can be imagined was rather upset by Arwen's behaviour toward him.

Arwen took one look at Aragorn's face and then sighed.

"I'm sorry, Aragorn! This has been a hard day for us all!"

Aragorn nodded in agreement and they left the fanfiction stage.

Meanwhile, Eowyn was still having an argument with her bedside mirror.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO STEAL SOMEONE'S VOICE!"

Her mirror ignored her.

"Mirror Listen to me!"

"I am, but you didn't talk in rhyme!" he protested. "Besides, my name isn't Mirror, it is Michael!"

If Michael had know Eowyn very long, he would have left the discussion at that and answered the question, however unfortunately for him, he hadn't known her long enough so he failed to recognise the warning signs of an oncoming tantrum.

"ARRRGHH!" yelled Eowyn in frustration. "OKAY! MIRROR, MIRROR... BY MY... PIES... HOW CAN YOU SAY, THAT YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW TO STEAL A VOICE!"

"Well, firstly that didn't rhyme, but for _your_ sake (and mine,) I'll overlook it. And secondly, I just don't. And thirdly, if you don't shut up, I'll never appear here ever again!" answered Michael.

Eowyn then began to throw a full scale tantrum.

We will leave them there together, since; I doubt we are safe with Eowyn throwing everything she can get her hands on.

Meanwhile, in the Shire, Frodo was depressed; he was feeling like he just didn't belong there anymore.

Suddenly, music began to play from somewhere. Frodo looked around curiously, then shrugged and began to sing.

_I have often dreamed  
>Of a far off place<br>Where a great warm welcome  
>Will be waiting for me<br>Where the crowds will cheer  
>When they see my face<br>And a voice keeps saying  
>This is where I'm meant to be<em>

He started walking towards Rivendell, along with his good friends the Normans.

_I will find my way  
>I can go the distance<br>I'll be there someday  
>If I can be strong<br>I know every mile  
>Will be worth my while<br>I will go most anywhere  
>To feel like I belong<em>

_Down an unknown road  
>To embrace my fate<br>Though that road may wander  
>It will lead me to you<br>And a thousand years  
>Would be worth the wait<br>It might take a lifetime  
>But somehow I'll see it through<em>

_And I won't look back  
>I can go the distance<br>And I'll stay on track  
>No I won't accept defeat<br>It's an uphill slope  
>But I won't lose hope<br>Till I go the distance  
>And my journey is complete<br>But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part  
>For a hero's strength is measured by his heart<em>

_Like a shooting star  
>I will go the distance<br>I will search the world  
>I will face its harms<br>I don't care how far  
>I can go the distance<br>Till I find my hero's welcome  
>Waiting in your arms...<em>

_I will search the world  
>I will face its harms<br>till I find my hero's welcome  
>Waiting in your arms<em>

He stopped singing as the music stopped.

The Normans, needless to say, were very bemused to hear him singing.

Meanwhile, Pippin was bored. YES! The reaction I wanted! You're all worried! Of course you are worried! Who knows what he will do! ANYWAY, Pippin had nicked a pillowcase, but not just any pillowcase, GANDALF'S PILLOWCASE, (Mingled sighs of horror from the readers as Pippin runs onto the fanfiction stage, he leans over to me and my crazy friend and whispers something, all readers attempt to listen in but fail miserably, I nod and he runs away.

Gandalf comes onto the stage looking angry, "Where is that tomfool of a Took!" he says angrily.

My crazy friend types something on the computer keyboard.

Gandalf vanishes, mingled sighs of relief sound as Pippin peaks round the curtain.

I beckon him.

"It's ok; you can come out now..." I start speaking but then stop as a Gimli with a bright pink beard comes in.

He spots Pippin and chases after him, yelling angrily.

Pippin screams in horror and runs away.

We all exchange glances)

**First chap up !**


End file.
